Live in the Moment
by thepowerunleashed
Summary: Landon Crane and Massie Block want to spend the rest of their lives together. 'Hundred Years' by Five for Fighting songfic. Mandon.


_"I'm 15 for a moment."_

Walking on the yellow sand along the blue rippling ocean waves of a North Carolina beach, two fifteen-year-old, former sophomores, Massie Block and Landon Crane held hands as the cool ocean air breezes cooled into their faces.

_"Caught in between 10 and 20, And I'm just dreaming, Counting the ways to where you are.."_

"Massie, stop thinking about what happened last night with Travis. It was only one night. I don't want you turning in to a worrywart. Heavens no, why would I want my roommate at NYU to turn into a worrywart. Okay? Now let's go get our frappuccinos from Starbucks." Kellie Madison said, in their dorm room, trying to cheer up Massie after a bad night with boy troubles.

_"I'm 22 for a moment, She feels better than ever, And we're on fire.."_

With his former high school girlfriend, aka woman of his dreams, Massie Block, still on his mind, Landon Crane transfers from Syracuse to NYU just before his sophomore year.

From seeing her walk to Starbucks on 61st street; to her morning 10:00 Yoga; and to her afternoon classes in the Journalism school. Massie was everywhere.

He thought he was invisible. nothing. He wanted Massie to love him like in high school. He couldn't seem to move on.

It's not until junior year in college.

Everything falls into place.

Two words came from Massie Block and Landon Crane's mouths on their wedding day, exactly four years after the date when Massie locked eyes at Landon at Starbucks at her NYU dorm. She knew she wanted to be with him forever.

"I do."

Two words only meant so much to Landon Crane and Massie Block Crane on their wedding day. Landon, only 26, and Massie, 25. But the two were willing to spend every minute of their lives together.

_"Making our way back from Mars, 15 there's still time for you, Time to buy and time to lose.."_

_15, there's never a wish, better than this, When you only got 100 years to live, I'm 33 for a moment, Still the man, but you see...A family on my mind..."_

Maddox Ryan Crane. Birthdate: October 12, 2027.  
Baby boy of Landon and Massie Crane.

Landon kisses his new son and smiles while he holds hands with his wife laying in a hospital bed in Raleigh, North Carolina.

_"I'm 45 for a moment, The sea is high, And I'm heading into a crisis, Chasing the years of my life, 15 there's still time for you, Time to buy, Time to lose yourself.."_

Landon and Massie have two children; a son and a daughter.  
Maddox and Abbie Crane.

When Abbie was born, Massie was diagnosed with breast cancer.

Trying to handle being a dermatologist, caring father, and tend to his sick, loving wife, Landon just wished he could go back to his childhood when everything was simple.

_"Half time goes by, Suddenly you're wise, Another blink of an eye, 67 is gone, The sun is getting high, We're moving on..._  
_I'm 99 for a moment.."_

"I love you Landon. Take care of my children." Those were Massie Block Crane's last words.

Life is truly a rollercoaster, full of ups and downs. Landon's love of his life, passed away, from breast cancer, at the age of eighty two.

Enter Chapell-Hill, North Carolina. The Crane Estate. Built and owned by Maddox Crane, Landon and Massie Crane's eldest and only son. The 5th birthday party of Maddox and Josephine Crane's daughter, Emma.

Sitting in the armchair in the family room of The Crane Estate, watching little kids sing 'Happy Birthday', and their young parents conversing with one another, Landon Crane smiles, grateful for his life.

Ten years after her passing, 92-year old Landon, moved into a retirement in his hometown of Chapell-Hill, North Carolina to be close to his two children and his grandparents. Landon spent most of his time with his children: Maddox, his wife and two daughters; Abbie, her husband and son. Landon Crane made a mark on his life.

_"Time to buy and time to choose..When you only got 100 years to live.."_

* * *

song - 100 years - five for fighting.

Thank you for the reviews! They are appreciated very much!


End file.
